The present invention relates to a method for diagnosing the presence of an internal combustion engine exhaust aftertreatment component on a vehicle.
In recent years, statutory requirements pertaining to emissions from Diesel engines have been tightened up. For example, new legislation regarding on-board diagnosis requires that the presence of a so-called pre-catalyst is determined.
It is desirable to provide a method to determine whether an aftertreatment component in an aftertreatment system is present or not.